Third Time's the Charm
by BiteMyTongue
Summary: Everyone has an epic love. A person you fall for so quickly and so hard that you can see forever with them. It's that type of love that everyone aims for in their life. I've been alive for 38 years and a vampire for twenty of those years. In all my time I found three loves, but there was only one I wanted forever with. ONE-SHOT Rated M for Violence


Author's Note

This will take place after New Moon and around the time of season 1 and 2. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy.

-Page Break-

Everyone has an epic love. That person you fall for so quickly and so hard that you can see forever with them. It's that type of love that everyone aims for in their life. I've been alive for 38 years, and a vampire for twenty of those years. In all my time I found three loves, but there was only one I wanted forever with, and gratefully I now have forever with him. Let's start from the beginning.

First, there was Edward.

I was human when I was with Edward. I will admit that I was very naïve at the time of our relationship. I used to believe he was the most dangerous creature that there ever existed. I was attracted to the danger of him and eventually fell in love with him. It wasn't an easy love, it came with more challenges than I wanted. Edward was old fashioned and he enjoyed to do things differently. I could barely get a kiss from him, most times I had to settle with a simple hand hold.

While people wonder why I loved Edward, it was easy to admit that it wasn't as strong as my other loves. I had loved Edward but it wasn't enough, for either of us. Edward left me when I was 18. It was a rough time getting over him, but eventually I did and that was when I met my next love. I was away at the University of Washington when we met.

His name was Stefan.

Stefan resembled Edward in many ways. They were both brooding and dramatic, but Stefan was more dangerous than Edward. Stefan had a dark side I loved to see. Eventually his dark side had decided to turn me.

_Flashback_:

"Where are we going Stefan?" I asked barely able to speak without giggling, I was always feeling so high on just being near Stefan.

"I'm going to show you my true nature," Stefan said he kissed my neck making melt into his embrace.

"True nature?" I asked feeling intrigued I couldn't help but feel excited. I had the suspicion I was about to see Stefan feed for the first time. Normally he would just allow me to choose out his meal and then I would go find something else to do while he fed. Stefan was always protective and he knew when he fed he lost a bit of control, so he usually kept me away. "Does this mean I get to see you feed, Mr. Salvatore?"

"I want you to watch," Stefan said simply, he pushed me towards the door of a bar. "Go ahead and pick someone out for me."

I was happy to be able to choose. Yes, I was human, but the darker side of me enjoyed being able to choose who would die and who got to live. I love that control. I chose out an obnoxious male, he was hitting on me and I didn't enjoy his attitude. I lured him outside and into the alley as soon as he made his way to the alley Stefan was on him. He compelled him to stay quiet and his fangs appeared and he was soon feeding on the man. It was so intriguing I didn't notice that he had turned his attention towards me. Before I knew it Stefan was behind me his bleeding wrist pressed against my lips. I didn't hesitate we had done this before where I had fed from him. I took his blood in without hesitation, but Stefan didn't stop there he wanted more. He put his hands to the sides of my head and twisted. I was dead and I was in transition.

_End Flashback_

I was angry when I came back around. I hadn't given much thought to being turned into a vampire, but before I could make the decision my choice was taken away from me. I quickly got over it realizing being a vampire was really quite fun. Stefan and I began to feed and hunt together every night. We were a true team of killers. It was 5 years later that we were interrupted in one of our daily hunts. Stefan and I had been out looking for our next prey. At this point Stefan wasn't full ripper, but he was a great killer and had long since let the guilt leave him.

_Flashback_-

I giggled as Stefan kept an eye out for his prey. "Come on, just choose one and let's eat."

"You have to choose carefully, I want this kill to be good," Stefan said his arm wrapping around my waist. Stefan growled as he sensed another vampire drawing closer. He pushed me behind him and growled again this time crouching slightly ready for an attack.

"Calm down Stefan," a blonde figure said coming closer.

I tensed she knew him and that bothered me. "Who is she?" I asked Stefan setting a hand on his back.

"She's an old friend," Stefan said straightening out and standing at his full height bringing me out from behind him and to his side. "Lex, this is Bella. Bella this is Lexi."

We nodded at each other I could easily tell we were too different to get along.

Lexi came with us on our hunting trip. It didn't take long for me to realize she didn't like the way Stefan was. After our brief hunt we headed back to the house we were staying at. I headed to the bathroom while Stefan stayed in the living room with Lexi.

Days passed and I knew something was changing with Stefan, we didn't hunt like we usually did and he was more hesitant with things. "What's going on Stefan?" I questioned one night as it was finally just us out for the night.

"I want to change," Stefan said in a serious tone.

"What do you mean change? There's nothing wrong with you," I replied not knowing what there was to change with him.

"I love you Bella," Stefan said, I knew this already why would he bring it up? "I don't want to be a monster anymore." This set me off. Of course we were monsters, it's what our nature demanded from us. We were created to kill, feed, and move on. Now, we were controlled in our feedings, never killing more than one person a night and being careful who we killed and making sure we didn't cause a skeptical. I didn't see a problem in what we did like Stefan did.

"What are you talking about? We're vampires, killing is our nature. Why would you want to change who you are?" I asked taking a step back not wanting to be close to Stefan.

Stefan stepped closer and took my hands in his, "You have to understand, I want to be more human. I want to be with you. I've shared so much of myself with you, I want to share this too."

"No," I said pulling back anger sweeping through me. "I don't see anything wrong with me. I like the way I am as a vampire, and you should too. I didn't give up my human life just so I could try being more human." I paused the sudden realization of what brought this on hitting me. "It's because of her? Because of Lexi that you feel you need to change?" I scoffed, "I'll tell you what Stefan, when you realize that being a vampire means killing you can come find me." I blurred away my heart breaking but I knew I needed to get away I wouldn't change for anyone.

_End Flashback _

I haven't seen Stefan since that night. Last I heard of him, he was a bunny muncher. Of course it had hurt being without Stefan but after a few months I had gotten over it. Not soon after I let Stefan go did I meet him. He was _thee_ Epic Love. The one I really saw myself with forever.

His name was Klaus.

Klaus and I met under strange circumstances. I was a good friend of his brother Kol and one day while out hunting his brother appeared.

_Flashback:_

Kol scanned the crowd in the packed club, "See anyone of interest, Isa?"

"Not really," I responded sitting beside Kol at the top of the club where the VIP room was. "Why did we come here again? There's never anything good here, we should've gone downtown."

"Downtown holds all the junkies, I want clean food tonight," Kol replied looking through the crowd again. Kol was dangerous and unpredictable which is what made us friends. We complimented each other he made me more unpredictable while I made him more rational.

"Yes, but the junkies are easier to handle, and they enjoy being fed from so much more," I replied amused as I seemed to be getting to Kol. "What do you say, if we don't find anything in an hour we leave for downtown?"

Kol looked at me and back to the crowd, "Alright, Isa. You have a deal."

I grinned, "What about the muscle by the bar?"

"No, he smells like hormones, make a better choice." Kol said, he was pickier with his hunt than anyone else in the world.

I rolled my eyes, "The blonde leaning beside the DJ table." Kol looked her over and shook his head.

"Too desperate, I want my meal to scream, to give a good fight." Kol said, I nodded I understood what he wanted. A hunt, a challenge.

"Okay," I replied, "The red-head in the middle of the dance floor, the one surrounded by other girls. Get her away from her friends and alone without compelling and then you strike for the kill. She looks like a fighter."

Kol smirked widely, he glanced at me and raised an eyebrow. "Are you challenging me, Isa?"

I smirked back and waved my hand in front of me, "Of course I am. Get her to follow you outside without compelling her."

"What do I get if I win?" Kol asked considering the challenge.

"I'll do one of your challenges," I replied knowing this would peak Kol's interest seeing as his completive side would need to beat me.

"You have a deal," Kol said with a smirk. "Keep an eye out, darling. I'll show you how a vampire truly hunts."

I rolled my eyes and watched him leave the room we were in. Now it was just me by myself, but I was too intrigued on seeing Kol work that I wasn't bothered by it.

I watched Kol move as he circled the girl charming her friends and then zeroing in on her. Poor girl, she didn't know what was going to happen next. As I watched Kol lead her out of the club he shot a smirk at me to which I replied by flipping him off. I sat there waiting for Kol to return so that I could do his challenge and feed. It wasn't long until I heard the door crack open. Thinking it was Kol I spoke, "How was the girl? Put up a fight?" I turned around when there wasn't an answer.

I froze as it wasn't Kol who was there, but another vampire. A good looking one at that.  
"You're not Kol." I stated looking at him my guard up as I didn't know who this strange man was.

"You're right, love. But I am looking for him care to tell me where he is." He asked. Everything about this man seemed to scream danger I couldn't let him get near Kol not if he planned on hurting him.

I smiled my best smile, "I rather not I have this suspicion that you wish to hurt him and you see I like Kol so I rather not get him in any trouble."

The man smiled, a smile that made my stomach feel like there were butterflies inside of it. "I like you, love. I admire those with loyalty even if it will get them hurt." He stepped closer and by pure instinct I stepped back. My head snapped to the door as Kol came bursting in breaking the door off its hinges. He blurred to stand in front of me guarding me from the other man.

"I see you happened to find me, Klaus," Kol said smoothly no hint of fear in his voice.

Klaus smirked, "It wasn't quite easy this time around. You've been more controlled in your killings." His eyes glanced to me. "I expect she had something to do with this."

Kol chuckled, he looked at me briefly. "It'd be best if you leave, Isa." I shook my head I looked around and my eyes landed on the glass railing hanging over the club dance floor.

"Not unless you go with me," I replied this seemed to make both men look at me.

"He's not going anywhere, love." Klaus said staring at me.

I paused and shrugged "I think you might be wrong." Moving quickly I broke a chair sending a spike towards Klaus in distraction. I grabbed Kol's hand and we broke through the glass sending the people below us in a frenzy. Their scents were enough to cover us as we got out of the club.

Kol laughed as we made it to the beach in the next state. We jumped into the ocean making our scents disappear.

Kol smirked at me, "Well that was sure to make him angrier."

"But it bought you time," I replied with a grin. "Who was he Kol?"

"That Isa was my older brother," Kol responded. "I believe its time you know about who I really am. I am not just any regular vampire, I'm an original."

End Flashback

That was how I met Klaus. When I met him I didn't exactly know that he would be it for me and I doubt he knew either. It was close to a month or so after this that Kol and I separated. To this day Kol has yet to admit to it being because he wanted to protect me, but between me and him we knew the truth. Losing Kol was horrible we might've not been intimate but he was the only friend I've had in a while.

The next time I saw Kol was 3 months after he left. This was in Florida.

Flashback:  
I sat at the VIP balcony of one of Miami's hottest clubs. I was leaned against the railing looking over my food searching for my next hunt. The glass of Scotch I was drinking almost empty I would have to make up my mind soon.

"The male being crowded by all those women seems like a good choice," a voice said behind me.

I smiled knowing exactly who it was. "He's not my type it'd be too easy. I want a real challenge."

Kol leaned against the railing beside me.

"What are you doing in Florida?" I asked as I continued to look over the crowd.

"I reconciled with my brother and well I figured I'd come and find you. You made quite the impression." Kol said, "And hunting isn't as fun without you, there's no real challenge."

I laughed, "I knew you'd miss me eventually but I am curious about one thing. How did you find me?"

Kol chuckled, "Pure luck, really. My brother and I were walking to a club nearby when I caught your scent."

I set my glass down and turned to Kol. "Well, let's go then it doesn't seem like I'll be finding any meal here."

Kol smirked and grabbed my hand slipping it through the crook of his elbow we walked off. I laughed as the people parted for us it was almost as if these humans knew to keep away from vampires. The fresh night air hit me and I smiled and turned to Kol. "I really do enjoy this place."

Kol grinned "I figured you would you're all for that sun and heat. Come on Isa lets go find some real challenges for the night. I want something tricky."

I let Kol lead me off we headed to a club I knew well, I owned it. "I think you'll like this place." I said to Kol as we walked to the front of the line ignoring the faces of the angry humans who were in the line.

"You've been here?" Kol asked me as he turned to face me slightly.

I grinned, "I own this place. I bought it right after you left. I had to find something to occupy my time." The bouncer at the front of the door nodded at me and allowed me in knowing very well who I was. "Where's your brother?" I asked as we entered. The club was dark with flashing lights illuminating just enough of the dance floor to see the unsuspecting humans. For this particular night the place was crowded.

"I'll go find him," Kol said. I nodded and pointed him into the direction of my office. I left grabbing a bottle of bourbon and heading up to my private space. It was special room inside the club, it contained one way glass mirror overlooking the dance floor. I stared not really knowing what I wanted to eat today. The door opened and I turned sitting my glass down on the table.

"Well, this is quite nice," Kol said entering a smirk on his face as he looked around the place. "I like it. Now so that we can move on and I can feed. Isa this is my older brother Niklaus, Nik this is Isabella."

I smiled, "Hello." I held my hand out for him to shake but in a surprising move he kissed the back of it.

"A pleasure." He said his voice sending tingles down my spine.

I smiled, "You're more of a charmer than your brother."

Kol chuckled, "Oh Isa, no one is more charming than me. Let's begin, anything of interest?"

I smirked widely stepping away from Klaus and towards Kol and the two way mirror. "I have a challenge for you."

Kol grinned, "How I do love your challenges. What do you have in mind?"

"Do you see the girl with glasses, the one with a group of other women, she seems to be the most controlled of the group. Feed from her, but you have to do it without compelling her, and you can't take her outside. You have to feed from her on the dancefloor without bringing any attention to yourself. And the girl has to live." I replied with a smirk Kol and I both looked out of the mirror. His brother had gone to stand beside us watching us curiously.

Kol looked at the girl and then back to me. "You have a challenge what do I get when I win?"

"I'll do a challenge," I replied Kol smirked and I knew I was going to regret those words.

"You're going to regret those words," Kol said as he walked out of the room.

I laughed, and turned to watch.

The voice of Klaus brought me out from my hoping Kol would fail. "Do you both do this often? Challenge each other?"

"Not often, but when we do we both get competitive. Kol more than me, it's why I challenge him, I know him and his likes. The girl I sent him after, she's Type A his favored blood type. It'll be hard for him to not kill her once he starts feeding." I responded with a smile. I looked at Klaus and I almost gasped back. He looked so much better when it was just the two of us. If I didn't have any restraint I would've probably already made a move.

Klaus smirked obviously catching my not so subtle attraction to him. "Okay there, love?"

I nodded returning to look at Kol, "Just peachy." I muttered not even Stefan had this much effect on me when we had first met.

"How did you turn?" Klaus asked.

"I umm," I shook my head gaining my composure, "I was involed with a vampire when I was human. He took me to watch him feed one night and well he didn't have the best mindset when he fed and it happened. I drank his blood and the next second he snapped my neck." I chuckled at the memory. I did miss Stefan sometimes, but I didn't want someone who pretended to be someone they weren't.

"Who was this vampire?" Klaus asked.

"His name was Stefan," I responded, I paused. "Also known as the Ripper."

Klaus chuckled, "Isn't he one for humanity? It doesn't seem like you would be with someone like him, love."

"Because I wasn't. When I was with Stefan, he was partially in his Ripper mode. The reason we aren't together now is because he decided that he wanted to change, to be more human. I didn't see a need to change, I was fine the way I was. The way I saw it, I didn't lose my humanity just to pretend to be human for eternity. If he wanted me human he shouldn't have killed me." I replied

"You were willingly with the Ripper when you were human?" Klaus asked.

I nodded, "Stefan wasn't always the ripper, just when he got too hungry. We were together for about a month before he killed me." I sighed, "I wasn't the smartest human in the world. I was with one of the other breeds before I met Stefan."

Klaus chuckled, "Tell me love was it the sparkling that attracted you to him."

I laughed, "Not entirely. He was the dangerous thing I knew, I was attracted to that. Looking back, an animal eating bloodsucker wasn't that dangerous to begin with."

"What happened with him?" Klaus asked.

"He decided I wasn't worth acting human for, so he left," I responded, "It's quite strange, he and I ended because he didn't want to act human and Stefan and I ended because he wanted to act human."

"They were both idiots, love," Klaus said with a smirk.

-End Flashback-

And that's how it began. We didn't actually get together until a week later after Klaus had already claimed me as his without my knowing. He had ripped out another vampire's heart for touching me while we were out drinking. It was easy to say that I was even more attracted to him because of it. We had ditched Kol and gone back to Klaus's home where we spent the remainder of the night and most of the next day in his room.

Klaus isn't very in touch with his feelings, so a few months after we started this relationship he had begun to act strangely. As it turned out he was feeling more than just attraction. He had begun to fall in love with me, but what he wasn't aware of was that I had fallen for him long ago.

This leads us to the moment where it almost ended. Klaus wasn't used to feeling too much of an emotion or feeling vulnerable. The fear of me just using him was what was setting him off and what caused him to act.

_Flashback:_

I laughed as Kol and I were drinking, having promised Klaus that we would meet him at the club we were trying not to get bored. Kol was pointing out the horrible dancing being done by a young drunk girl.

"The male," I said, "Without compelling get him to lure that girl outside. You can compel them both once they're outside. But the challenge is getting him to do your dirty work for you without him knowing."

Kol smirked he did always enjoy what I could come up with. "I'll be right back Isa, this will only take a moment to accomplish."

I smirked, there was no way he was going to be able to do this. I turned around as the door opened. I smiled as it was Klaus. He smiled at me and shut the door behind him. He looked strange, stressed. "Something bothering you?"

"We need to speak," Klaus said his voice turning oddly serious.

I raised an eyebrow, "About what?"

"You and I," Klaus responded. "I believe it should end here."

I laughed, "You're joking right?"

Klaus shook his head and I felt my heart drop, but it didn't last long because the anger soon set in. "Isabella I…"

"You're a coward," I said straightening out. "Do you really think I don't know you? We've spent every day for months together. You and I have talked about everything, Klaus. You're scared. You think that I will leave you without a word like your siblings have done in the past." I laughed and shook my head. "Don't you see it? Don't you understand? I may have loved others in the past, but that is nothing to how I feel about you. It took me longer to realize that I was attracted to Edward or Stefan than it took me to realize I was in love with you."

Before I could continue with my rambling I was pressed against a wall and Klaus was kissing me. I didn't fight the kiss, I just melted into it. He pulled back and looked at me. "I'm not going to leave you." I whispered I had told him I loved him and although he hadn't said it back to me I knew how he felt. It was because he loved me that he had panicked and wanted to end things.

Klaus kissed me again this time was shorter. "Forget what I said, love."

I smiled and nodded leaning back up to kiss him. "Don't forget what I said."

End Flashback

Saying that I loved him was something I did almost daily. I always meant it when I said it and I never went back against it. I didn't need to hear it from Klaus, I already knew he loved me and it was obvious to others also. Kol had a good time picking fun at me, when Klaus wasn't around of course, Kol didn't like to intentionally make his brother angry. The first time Klaus said that he loved me came on the anniversary of my birthday. It was months after I had said it to him. We had gone back to my hometown upon my request. Just to see Charlie again. I had unknowingly shed a tear at seeing my dad with a new family. My existence forgotten amongst the excitement of his new family, his better children. A crashing loneliness hit me as I realized I was so easy to forget. I was easy for Edward to forget, for Stefan, and for the first time ever I felt I would be easy for Klaus to forget. He knew what I was feeling and he knew just what to say. He had wrapped his arms around me and brought me close to his chest and had whispered the words in my ear. It was exactly what I needed to hear nothing else was said between us. Instead we headed to Seattle to spend the rest of the night together.

Years had passed without anything bad happening or any problems occurring. Now as we get closer to present time is when things began to change.

_Flashback _

Klaus twirled me around and then brought me back to him. I giggled as it happened, he had insisted I learn how to dance so he had begun to show me different dances. I actually enjoyed dancing with him. Klaus chuckled, as I took the wrong step, "You're getting better, love."

I smiled, "Hmm... if you say so."

Before we could continue Kol came in. "I found something you might be interested in."

Klaus put his arm around my waist and looked at his brother. "What have you found Kol."

"Well out of mere curiosity I was looking at our hometown. Just to see what has changed, and I came across the school website and saw this quite intriguing picture on the welcome site." Kol said.

I rolled my eyes as it was obvious Kol was going to take his time explaining things. "Just get to the point, Kol."

Kol sighed, "Fine." He tossed Klaus his phone. "It's the first picture. Zoom in on the girl on the right."

I watched as Klaus zoomed in zeroing in on a brunette girl standing with the cheerleading group at some championship. After staring I realized exactly who it was, the doppelganger.

"She's alive," Klaus said looking at the picture.

"And she's a cheerleader," I said. "You know, Kol and I could pass as students and keep an eye on her while you gather the needed materials."

Klaus looked down at me and a plan began to form. Kol and I would go to school to watch over Elena, even if it is from afar. We just needed to make sure she lived for two weeks until the full moon came and Klaus could break his curse.

End Flashback.

Now, I sit on the living room sofa. I traded my heels in for some Chuck Taylors my dressier clothing for skinny jeans and a V-neck along with a leather jacket. The necklace Klaus gave me being shown nicely.

Now all I had to do was wait for Kol to come downstairs. I felt arms wrap around my waist and I smiled. He kissed the mark on my neck. "You look great, Love."

"Thank you," I replied, "What are your plans for the day?"

"Find the moonstone," Klaus replied. "And then return to take you out for a hunt."

"I'm glad I have something to look forward to," I replied just as Kol came down the stairs. I kissed Klaus goodbye and Kol and I took off.

"Here's the challenge," I said as we arrived. "First one to feed from a student or staff member loses."

Kol rolled his eyes, "That's too easy."

"I don't think you'll think it's easy by the end of the day," I replied. Kol fed when he got annoyed and I had high hopes there will be no way he'd make it long without feeding.

"Humans are annoying," Kol said as we made our way to the front office.

"Just wait," I whispered, "I'm sure the girls here will be crawling all over you by the end of the day."

Kol glared, he wasn't much into females who threw themselves at him. He liked them to play hard to get, he liked the challenge. "Why did I ever agree to this?"

"You don't want to get daggered again?" I responded as a joke. We got our schedules and headed out, upon request Kol and I had the same classes as Elena. Well, not really request more like a compelling command.

"Going through this again is going to be a pain," I muttered as we walked into the history class.

Kol sighed, "Yes, well this will be my first time and it doesn't look too great as of now."

My head snapped to the door as I caught the scent. That scent that I hadn't been near for so long. I tilted my head down and averted my gaze knowing that I couldn't give myself away. Thankfully, Klaus's overpowering mark and scent were strong enough to mask my own scent. I looked at Kol and whispered, "Your brother won't be happy."

"And why is that," Kol asked. I nodded my head towards the first row where Stefan was sitting just beside from the doppelganger. Kol smirked widely, "Well isn't that lovely. You're right, he won't be too happy he's here. I would bet after we're done with his curse, he'll go after him."

I smiled slightly at the thought, but shook my head. "I have no doubt, but I was referring to the fact that he's hanging around the girl."

"That won't be too much of an issue," Kol said waving me off.

I nodded and returned to my notebook. I was doodling trying to ignore the wave of boredom I was hit with. I heard Kol's silent cough, I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow in silent question as he obviously wanted my attention. He just titled his head with no response. I sighed and followed his line of sight. I caught Stefan's gaze, with a calm posture I returned back to my notebook.

_Let's see how this goes. I think this just made the challenge harder, don't you think?_

I passed the piece of notebook to Kol and turned to the front of the class just in time to hear the doppelganger and Stefan speak.

"What are you staring at Stefan?" She asked twirling her hair.

"Nothing, just looks like someone I know," Stefan said. I almost scoffed, obviously I must be his dirty little secret, the part of his life he always wanted to keep hidden.

I turned to look at Kol who was smirking. He looked at me and his smirk widened. "He must be wondering about that little mark on your neck, and why he wasn't able to catch your scent when he entered the room."

I rolled my eyes, "If he wasn't wondering that before, he certainly is now seeing as he can hear us."

Kol just smirked, of course he wanted Stefan to hear. I glared for a moment before returning my attention back to the teacher who was going on about something.

Towards the end of class I took extra time putting my things away as did Kol. We waited until Stefan and the girl were out of the class to speak. "You did that purposely."

"Of course I did," Kol said, "If I'm going to be stuck here, I might as well be entertained, and seeing his face as we spoke, was a great part of my day."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine."

Kol just smirked and gestured for me to walk ahead of him. As I left the class I was pulled to the side. Kol along with me growled at the incident. It wasn't loud enough for the humans to hear, but enough for whomever grabbed me to release me. I stood up straight and met Stefan's eye. Kol stood beside me and was more intimidating than I probably was to Stefan.

"Don't grab me again," I said with clenched teeth. I wasn't too happy to be grabbed like a mere child.

"It's really you?" Stefan said looking at me strangely. It took me a bit to figure out that I looked like a human. I was what he once wanted me to be… this was awkward.

I rolled my eyes, "I have a class to get to Stefan."

Kol and I left to our next class one in which thankfully Stefan wasn't in.

I took a small amount of notes mostly drawing the really annoying blonde girl, Caroline, being hung.

"You weren't really paying attention were you?" Kol asked.

I smirked, "Of course not." I tore out the sheet of paper and handed it to him. "I can't really kill her, so I have to settle for less."

Kol chuckled, "Quite creative aren't we?"

"I think so," I replied, "I'm going to go to the girl's bathroom and sneak in that blood bag I've been carrying around. I'm getting thirsty being around so many humans and not being able to feed."

Kol chuckled, "Go ahead. Don't kill anyone."

"I don't plan on losing just yet," I replied with a smug grin. Kol and I parted ways and I headed to the bathroom. I made sure it was empty before I took out my now warm bag of blood. I uncapped it and took a long sip not being able to help the veins creeping to surround my eyes as the blood was too satisfying. I closed my eyes in bliss as I took in the last of the blood.

There was a creak at the door and my eyes flew open. I put the bag away as I saw it was Stefan. "Last I recall, the girl's bathroom was only for girls."

"Last I remember you aren't supposed to drink blood in the bathroom," Stefan said being smart and keeping his distance. "What are you doing here, Bella?"

"Trying to get an education," I responded. "I'm a domesticated vampire now, Stefan."

"Why now?" Stefan asked. "Why not when I asked you?"

I scoffed, "I didn't want it then." I moved to leave but Stefan blocked my path. I growled. "Get out of my way, Stefan."

"I tried looking for you," Stefan said, his face had turned soft, he had really tried to push down his ripper side. "I love you, Bella. You've changed, we can be together again."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm over you Stefan. I'm only here for school nothing more, so let's pretend we don't really know each other." I pushed my way past Stefan and walked out of the bathroom. I walked into class and took the empty seat to the left of Kol and by the window.

"Why do you stink of Stefan?" Kol whispered.

"Because I was ambushed in the bathroom." I replied frustrated. "I hate this school. If he finds the stone and a wolf today, we'll be able to leave sooner.

"Congratulations on having such high hopes," Kol replied in a sarcastic tone.

This was going to be a long few weeks.

Arriving home Kol went to the kitchen most likely to feed on the maid, I went to my bedroom. Stefan had been attempting to get close to me all day after the bathroom incident. Kol's protective stance and my constant glaring kept him away, but it was obvious his new girlfriend had noticed his interest in me. I wanted to get the stench of Stefan out of my clothes before Klaus arrived. I didn't want him to think I had purposely been near Stefan.

After I got out of the shower Klaus had come home. "Did you find what you were looking for?" I asked as I finished changing.

"Of course I did, I also found Katerina, and now all I need is a wolf." Klaus said he looked at me strangely for a second and I knew Kol must've told him already.

"I imagine Kol told you about running into Stefan today?" I asked as I turned to look at him. Klaus nodded. "He corned me in the bathroom, told me that now that I've become more human we can be together. I responded with the fact that I was over him and told him to pretend I didn't exist. You promised a hunting trip?"

Klaus smirked, the smirk that always sent a tingling feeling straight to my stomach. "Of course, love. But first there's something I must do." Before I could question him, I was pressed against the wall and Klaus's lips were on mine. I couldn't fight it and I gave in wrapping my arms around his neck. I knew what he wanted to do, I tilted my neck to the side giving him full access to the mark on my neck. I could feel his smirk at my silent agreement. His fangs sank in pulling gulps of my blood into his mouth. He licked the wound clean as it sealed itself. He didn't need to say another word as he removed the shirt he was wearing. I moved and kissed his neck and made a trail of kisses down his neck. I reached the mark I made on his chest just where his heart was, I bit down and took in mouthfuls.

"Was this the sort of feeding you had in mind?" I asked as we both lay in the bed our clothes scattered around the room.

Klaus chuckled, "Not at the start of the day."

My head was on Klaus's chest as I looked up at the ceiling. "You're going to kill Stefan." I stated knowing the answer would be a yes.

"I can't have someone going after what's mine," Klaus responded.

I smirked, his possessiveness was always attractive to me. "We'll leave right after? Or do you have plans on staying here after the curse is broken."

"No plans, love I don't really enjoy this town. It's quite boring." Klaus said.

I smiled gratefully, it wasn't that Stefan was here, it was more of the fact that this town reminded me too much of Forks and that was a memory I didn't want to live through.

-Page Break-

The day came to break the curse. Kol and I snuck into the Gilbert house compelling the gullible aunt to let us in. The moon was high in the sky, and still this town had no clue we were here. Just a few days ago was the Founder's day party the town was throwing. It was a mess for vampires, but luckily Kol and I heard the planning of it and avoided the town all together. We compelled the aunt to stay downstairs and not make a noise and pretend she didn't see us. Kol headed to the boy's room while I went to Elena's room.

I snuck in quietly and rolled my eyes as Stefan was in the bed with her. He had been pursuing me since the day in the bathroom. It had gotten to the point when he would purposely get physical with Elena to attempt to make me jealous. It never bothered me, Kol and I just made jokes and tried to get each other to lose the challenge.

I walked closer to the bed and as stealthily as I could I snapped Stefan's neck and pushed him to the floor. The sound of his body hitting the floor woke the girl up. I rolled my eyes, and quickly pinned her to a wall covering her mouth with my hand to prevent her from screaming. "Now, let's take this necklace off, so I can make sure you stay quiet." I ripped the necklace off and threw it on the bed. I compelled Elena to stay quiet and follow me. I walked out of the room Elena was right behind me silently walking not being able to stop herself from following my command. Kol was already outside hands crossed over his chest as he leaned against the car.

"Took you long enough," Kol said as he opened the back car door. I pushed Elena in and shut the door.

"She had company, I had to snap his neck so that I could get her out," I replied as I got into the passenger seat I kept an eye on Elena who looked scared out of her mind.

I smirked as we got closer, "We're going to have to run from here, so I suggest you don't make a fuss." I picked the girl up and ran. Kol was running behind me in case she somehow managed to get out of my grip. We arrived at the field were the ritual was going to take place. Katherine was already there, with some wolf I had never seen before. I put Elena in her spot and smiled at Klaus as he was speaking to his witch. He returned my smile before continuing to instruct the witch.

"Did you tell him your theory?" Kol whispered as we kept an eye on the three captured beings.

"Of course I did," I replied, I had studied the curse for a long time and had mentioned to Kol that I believe that if Klaus killed the doppelganger he wouldn't be able to make hybrids. I believe she had to stay alive and human in order for him to make hybrids. It was, in my belief, his mother's way to insure that a new species wasn't created. "He said that it didn't matter.  
If he was the only hybrid on earth, he was okay with that. Besides, this truly does make him the most dangerous being on earth."

Kol rolled his eye and feigned being bored, but I knew he was excited for his brother. Klaus approached us he sent Kol to help the witch finish preparing.

I smiled at him, "I snapped Stefan's neck, so you'll have time before anyone really notices the girl is gone."

Klaus smirked, I knew he was amused with what I had done to Stefan. "I won't be home tonight, I think I'll stay in my wolf form for a bit."

I smiled, and nodded, "I already guessed. Do you want me to follow you? Cover your killing spree, so you don't draw too much attention to yourself."

"That would be good," Klaus said, he looked up at the moon, "It's almost time, love." He kissed me before blurring back to the witch.

Kol returned to stand by my side. We both stayed silent and watched as the wolf, vampire, and lastly the doppelganger were killed. Katherine was the most entertaining as she panicked at the thought of finally dying at Klaus's hands.

I watched as the curse was broken, finally. Klaus began to undergo his change and while I wanted to go to him I knew staying where I was, was the best idea. I looked to Kol as he took my hand in his. It was a simple gesture, but it helped greatly.

Klaus reached his full wolf form. I released Kol's hand and kneeled as the wolf came closer. Kol of course stepped back knowing better than to get close to a werewolf, even if it was his brother. I petted Klaus's head in amusement as the wolf practically purred at my touch. I gestured for him to go have his fun, and with a howl Klaus disappeared. I turned to Kol, "Let's get things cleaned up here."

Following Klaus's trail for the last day Kol and I covered the bodies he was leaving with amusement. We both had a bet on how many bodies Klaus would be leaving behind.

"I don't understand how he can kill so much in one day," Kol said as we put another body in a fire.

I shrugged, "He's been denied his wolf side for centuries he needed this."

"I've never killed so many in one day," Kol responded waiting for the last body to burn.

"Come on, let's go see what else he's doing," I replied amused. We followed his trail and ended up at the Salvatore boarding house. I raised an eyebrow, "You don't think he came after Stefan in his wolf form, do you?"

Kol chuckled, "I hope he did."

I followed Kol inside and as we made our way into the house we saw a blood covered Klaus coming down the stairs in nothing but a pair of pants. "Have fun?" I asked looking around at the damage of the house.

"Of course I did," Klaus said with a smirk. "I decided to finish my killing spree here."

I smiled as I saw Stefan ripped to shreds his brother had been thrown into the fire. "Not as bloody as I thought it would be."

Kol nodded in agreement, "Go easy on him?"

"I can't exactly torture while being a wolf," Klaus responded he put his arm around my waist and kissed my neck. I could tell he was completely pleased with himself.

"We should probably put out that fire," I said remembering we left the fire burning in the woods not too far from where we were.

"Or we could just let the town believe a wild fire took out the forest and all those people. It would be the simplest way to do things." Kol said.

"Then let's get going, I want to be out of this town by morning," Klaus said leading us out of the house.

I grinned more than happy to go back to a city, and continue on with our normal eternal lives.

Author's Note.

This is late in the day, but it still counts. Anyway, Happy Groundhog's day! Hope everyone has a good day! As you can all see this story is special as it's the first I've posted being first person in the Twilight/Vampire Diaries category. I hope you all liked it.


End file.
